Melanite for Jadeite, Obsidian for Emerald
by kiaara
Summary: /Rivaille putus asa atas vonis yang dijatuhkan dewan terhadap Eren Jaeger atas kegagalan misi di luar dinding/Terlebih, yang harus mengeksekusi bocah itu adalah dirinya, sesuai janjinya ketika dulu Eren bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai/Kalau mati, kau akan kutemani. Tapi kalau hidup, berjanjilah kau akan hidup denganku/Semi-canon


Kopi hitamnya mengombak lambat dalam cangkir porselen, nyaris telah kehilangan seluruh uap panas yang tadinya mengepul seperti asap cerutu. Harus berapa sesapan lagi agar otaknya dapat kembali menjernih? Ataukah harus ia banting cangkir itu untuk memuaskan keinginannya mengutuk semua orang?

Selembar kertas cokelat dengan barisan huruf sambung yang tadi diberikan Irvin kepadanya sudah dilumat sempurna dalam genggaman. Namun meskipun wujud benda naas itu telah hilang, ia sama sekali tak bisa mengusir kata-kata yang sudah terlanjur ia baca—dan ia menyesali mengapa harus membaca.

**Melanite for Jadeite, Obsidian for Emerald**

**SnK © Isayama Hajime**

_Kapten, saya baik-baik saja. Maaf bolos bersih-bersih markas sebulan belakangan, dan tidak bisa menyiapkan kopi sore hari untuk Anda._

_Komandan Irvin mengunjungiku setiap hari, Kapten. Beliau mengajakku bercanda, yah meskipun candaannya sama sekali tidak lucu. Kudengar beliau telah dibebaskan oleh dewan militer karena kemampuannya masih dibutuhkan oleh umat manusia. Sebuah kabar yang sangat melegakan._

_Salam dari Distrik Stohess. Eren Jaeger._

_._

* * *

Laki-laki itu memijit pelipisnya, penat. Rasa sakit yang masih tersisa di kakinya akibat bertarung melawan titan Annie Leonhardt membuatnya semakin tak leluasa untuk bergerak. Ditambah kiriman surat menyebalkan itu … Huh, salah siapa otaknya bisa bekerja dengan begitu baik mengingat setiap inci tulisan Eren? Inilah akibatnya jika terlalu berharap yang tidak-tidak.

Laki-laki itu memejamkan mata. Siluet kabur tentang kejadian-kejadian hari ini bergentayangan dalam otaknya yang sudah terlanjur kacau. Apa salah Reiner Braun dan Berthold Fubar yang tadi siang mengejarnya dengan berteriak-teriak memohon agar laju kuda Petra Ral yang sedang ditungganginya dihentikan? Bukankah dia sudah tahu binatang itu memang terus mengamuk lantaran majikannya terbunuh saat misi dan sedang tidak bisa didekati siapapun? Kenapa alasannya untuk 'bermain-main' sama sekali tidak didengarkan?

_Dasar bodoh,_ bahkan dia masih bisa melontarkan umpatan itu pada para juniornya. Berkali-kali.

Tapi siapa yang bodoh? Tidak ada. _Dia hanya ingin bunuh diri_—itu saja.

"Rivaille." Suara itu, suara tegas milik seorang perempuan. Yang dipanggil tak perlu merepotkan diri untuk menoleh karena dia bisa menebak siapa yang datang. Suara hak sepatu Mikasa Ackerman yang berdasar tumpul, beradu dengan lantai beton, menyusupkan kebisingan baru dalam pendengarannya.

"Ada apa? Masih ingat kau dengan markas kita sehingga pulang kemari?" sindir sang pria bersurai gelap, tajam. Sekilas, dia memang tampak tidak suka dengan kedatangan Mikasa. Namun, ada sesuatu dalam diri sang kapten yang menuntutnya agar berharap, ya siapa tahu Ackerman membawa kabar baik dari Stohess.

"Kudengar dari Armin, kau bertingkah seperti orang gila." Mikasa bersidekap.

"Tidak mungkin Arlert yang polos itu bilang padamu kalau atasannya sekarang jadi gila," jawab Rivaille.

"Apakah surat dari Eren yang kutitipkan pada Komandan Irvin sudah disampaikan padamu?" Mikasa merendahkan suara, mengerti bahwa sosok angkuh di hadapannya kini lebih rapuh seribu kali lipat dari biasa. Dia tidak mau mencari masalah.

"Sudah," Rivaille mengangguk kecil, "aku jadi berpikir—"

"Tidak ada yang bisa mencegah keputusan itu, Rivaille."

"Aku belum selesai bicara, dasar perempuan."

"Tidak ada yang bisa mencegah keputusan itu," Mikasa membuat Rivaille tak punya kesempatan untuk memberikan argumen lebih lanjut. Karena kesal, Rivaille membalikkan badan. Membelakangi Mikasa, bersiap untuk melangkah pergi.

"Kau lebih tua dariku, tapi kau sama sekali belum mengerti bagaimana menjalani hidup dengan benar, Rivaille."—sungguh, Mikasa tak menyangka, ternyata Kapten Rivaille yang selalu dijuluki perwira terkuat dalam jajaran Pasukan Pengintai, ternyata lebih mudah hancur dibandingkan dirinya.

Lelaki bertampang dingin itu tidak membalas perkataan Mikasa. Hanya berlalu pergi, memboyong kakinya menjauh dari gadis itu dengan setengah terseret.

* * *

Mikasa menguak pintu kayu besar itu, yang menghubungkan koridor gelap dengan kamar pribadinya. Markas sangat sepi, entah di mana seluruh temannya sedang berlatih sore itu. Kesempatan itu jelas digunakan Mikasa untuk menyendiri. Lagipula, ini adalah kepulangannya yang pertama kali sejak penangkapan Annie Leonhardt di wilayah dalam Dinding Sina. Sekali waktu mengurung diri, tidak masalah, bukan?

Tangan pucat gadis itu menggenggam pegangan laci, menariknya keluar. Sebuah buku tebal menjepit belasan surat berwarna suram, dengan tulisan acak-acakan dengan tinta hitam terlukis di atasnya seperti jajaran gambar. Mikasa menarik kursi, menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri di atas benda empuk berbahan beludru itu, dan menekuni selembar surat yang diambilnya sembarangan.

Bukan, surat itu bukan untuk dirinya.

* * *

_Kapten, kemarin Anda telah kembali ke markas, bukan? Surat ini saya titipkan pada Mikasa, dan pasti akan diberikan olehnya pada siapa saja yang sekiranya juga akan pulang dan bertemu Anda._

_Kapten, entah Komandan Irvin telah mengatakan hal ini atau belum kepada Anda. Tugas itu memang telah diamanatkan kepada Anda, Kapten. Tanggung jawab atas keberadaan Eren Jaeger dipegang oleh Kapten Rivaille—semua sudah tahu hal itu. Jika Eren melakukan kesalahan atau kehilangan kendali, Kapten Rivaille jugalah yang akan membunuhnya. Saya sungguh-sungguh memohon, jangan ragu-ragu, Kapten. Tebas leher saya secepat yang Kapten biasa lakukan saat membunuh para Titan, setidaknya itu tidak akan lebih sakit dibandingkan harus mati perlahan-lahan. Saya tidak akan mendendam, saya rela._

_Kapten, maafkan saya yang tidak bisa lagi membuatkan kopi sore hari untuk Anda. Dua sendok kopi, satu sendok gula, tanpa krim dan susu, serta air panas yang benar-benar mengepulkan uap panas, itu resep kopi yang selama ini saya buat untuk Anda. Semoga Kapten Rivaille bisa mengimitasinya jika ingin._

_Kapten, maafkan saya. Atas pernyataan saya dalam tidur tempo hari—sungguh, saya memang tidak berguna. Saya tidak bermaksud merendahkan posisi Anda sebagai atasan. Maafkan saya, Kapten._

_Salam dari Distrik Stohess. Eren Jaeger._

_._

_._

Mikasa melipat surat itu perlahan, kemudian menyulutkan ujungnya di atas nyala lilin. Menunggunya lumat jadi bubuk. Kemudian berbisik perlahan, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mencabut nyawamu, Eren. Meskipun jikalau dia juga akan bunuh diri setelah membunuhmu, kupastikan dia tidak akan datang besok dan tidak akan kuberi kesempatan untuk menyentuhmu—apalagi membunuhmu."

* * *

"Apakah membiarkan Sasha mengambil semua jatah makanmu adalah penegasan bahwa kau sudah benar-benar tidak berminat melanjutkan hidup?" Ucapan Mikasa memelankan langkah laki-laki yang berjalan di depannya, sesaat setelah makan malam usai. "Kubawakan sesuatu untukmu, Rivaille."

Rivaille menoleh, mendapati Mikasa mendekat dengan langkah tenang, sebelah tangannya membawa secangkir kopi panas dengan uap mengepul. Syaraf olfaktorius sang kapten bereaksi. Wangi ini—wangi kopi yang begitu ia sukai. Seperti kopi buatan Eren.

"Semoga kau bukan pengidap penyakit tukak lambung yang perutnya harus diisi dulu sebelum minum kopi," Mikasa tersenyum sangat samar, tapi dia telah mengusahakan ekspresi itu agar Rivaille tak ragu-ragu menerima pemberiannya. "Dan ini … ada surat lain dari Eren. Sudah lama, tapi maaf aku lupa."

Pandangan Rivaille jatuh, menumbuk pada lipatan kertas cokelat yang terjepit diantara dasar cangkir kopi dan tatakan. Tangannya menerima pemberian Mikasa, hanya karena dia begitu tertarik dengan isi kertas lusuh itu. "Terima kasih atas keteledoranmu, Ackerman," ucapnya sekilas, kemudian membawa pemberian Mikasa pergi dari hadapan gadis itu.

"Sama-sama, Rivaille," Mikasa mendesis dari tempatnya berdiri, "tidurlah yang nyenyak dan jangan sekali-kali bangun sebelum kupastikan Eren melarikan diri dengan selamat dari kalian. Tapi aku masih cukup baik untuk membiarkanmu tahu kebenaran perasaan Eren padamu sebelum tidur panjangmu."

* * *

Pipi Eren menggembung, menatap wajah atasannya yang gelisah. Manik hijaunya sudah tidak lagi dibayangi air mata, seperti hari-hari pertama ketika dirinya baru saja ditahan. Kegagalan ekspedisi luar dinding yang menyebabkan dirinya tak lagi dipercaya oleh dewan militer untuk bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai itu, membuatnya harus mendekam di sini, menunggu eksekusi mati.

Namun tidak ada ketakutan sedikit pun menggelayuti matanya.

Eren Jaeger bukan prototipe manusia yang akan terus-menerus menangis sepanjang hari dan merengek minta dibebaskan. Semangat itu masih menyala, meskipun dia tahu malam ini adalah malam terakhir untuknya hidup. Hanya saja, memang sedikit miris baginya menghadapi kenyataan—bahwa dirinya adalah orang paling benci terhadap Titan, namun harus dibunuh dengan tudingan wujud Titan-nya tak berguna dan harus dibunuh daripada membahayakan orang lain.

"Eren," Irvin memanggilnya dari luar jeruji, di samping Irvin ada Hanji Zoe yang sejak tadi terus-terusan mengusap air mata dengan selembar saputangan. Isakan Hanji terang-terangan memenuhi seluruh ruangan penjara bawah tanah di markas Pasukan Kepolisian yang hanya dihuni Eren sendirian.

"Irvin," Hanji terisak lagi, menggigiti saputangan basahnya, "bilang pada Rivaille … hiks … aku tidak akan memafkannya dan akan mengutuknya … hiks … agar dia semakin pendek … hiks, kalau … kalau dia berani membunuh Eren-ku besok di pengadilan bodoh itu … hiks." Hanji menatap Eren dengan berlinangan air mata, "Eren, aku besok tidak akan melepaskan pandanganku darimu, Eren … kalau perlu, kalau perlu akan kuhadang Rivaille sebelum dia sampai di gerbang Dinding Sina!"

Mata besar Eren makin membulat, tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Hanji yang dianggapnya berlebihan. Bukankah dia memang … monster? Lalu kenapa ada yang menangis kalau dia harus dibunuh?

"Eren!" Hanji memajukan dirinya buru-buru, mencengkeram jeruji yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Eren. "Eren! Jangan mati dulu, Eren! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya kalau Rivaille—"

"Apa kau yakin Rivaille sudah tahu kalau dialah yang ditugasi untuk mengeksekusi Eren?" Irvin menyela rengekan Hanji. Membuat keduanya—Eren dan Hanji—menatap sang komandan dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Tidakkah dia tahu?" Hanji malah balik bertanya, "Apakah dewan belum mengatakan padanya?"

Irvin menggeleng. "Yang ditugasi untuk memberitahunya adalah aku."

"Dan kau, Irvin?" Hanji menutup mulutnya, kaget. "Jadi belum? Jadi Rivaille sama sekali—"

"Ya, aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada Rivaille."

Eren memandang dua seniornya bergantian, kemudian berkata pelan, "Aku sudah memberitahunya melalui surat yang kutitipkan pada Mikasa," jelasnya tanpa ragu-ragu, "Kapten sudah tahu."

Suara Eren ditanggapi dengan lesu oleh Irvin dan disambut jeritan keras dari bibir Hanji. "Sumpah! Akan kukebiri manusia itu kalau dia berani menyentuhmu besok, Eren! Irvinnn! Aku tidak rela!"

* * *

Berulang kali pria itu menggerakkan manik hitamnya untuk meneliti deretan huruf itu, arti dari surat Eren Jaeger yang tergenggam dalam tangannya sekarang tetap tidak akan berubah.

Cangkir berisi kopi pemberian Mikasa Ackerman terguling di lantai dan memuntahkan seluruh isinya secara sia-sia.

Bergegas, sang kapten berlari menuju istal dan memaksa kuda hitamnya yang masih tertidur dengan menarik tali kekang itu untuk lekas membawanya menuju bagian dalam Dinding Sina.

Dia tahu besok Eren Jaeger akan dieksekusi dan satu botol bisa ular seperti yang dulu biasa digunakannya untuk membunuh korban-korbannya saat masih jadi penjahat dunia bawah tanah, telah disiapkan untuk dirinya sendiri—namun dia tidak mau menyesal jika Eren tidak tahu apa yang dia sembunyikan di balik hatinya setelah sekian lama.

Maka dari itulah, Rivaille merasa dirinya harus mengubah rencana.

Lonceng besar di atas gerbang Dinding Sina bagian Timur, menggema ke seluruh penjuru kota, pada dini hari yang sepi itu. Seorang laki-laki berjubah hijau dengan lambang Sayap Kebebasan di punggungnya, memacu kuda hitamnya perlahan. Saat melewati penjaga, dia hanya berkata dengan angkuh, "Aku anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang ditugaskan untuk mengeksekusi Eren Jaeger."

Para penjaga gerbang Sina yang juga merupakan anggota kepolisian itu hanya saling pandang, kemudian meloloskan sang tamu asing masuk ke dalam dinding. Rivaille dengan tergesa memacu kudanya menuju markas besar pasukan kepolisian, suara langkah kaki binatang besar itu memecah keheningan.

Rivaille menelan ludah. Terus memacu kudanya ke depan. _Berpikirlah,_ _Rivaille, berpikirlah!_ Tuntutnya pada dirinya sendiri. _Pikirkan bagaimana caranya kau bisa membawa pergi bocah itu! Atau kalau perlu, pikirkan cara untuk melarikannya diam-diam!_

* * *

_Kapten, mimpi itu tidak bohong. Kata-kata yang kuucapkan saat mengingau, itu juga bukan sebuah kebohongan. Saya sungguh-sungguh mencintai Anda, Kapten. Bukan karena hutang budi, atau karena Anda pernah menyelamatkan jiwaku. Ini cinta yang saya sendiri juga tidak tahu berasal dari mana._

_Jika Anda tidak berkenan dengan perasaan ini, setidaknya akan membuat Anda lebih ringan untuk mengeksekusiku—Kapten hanya harus mengeksekusi prajurit kurang ajar yang berani jatuh cinta pada atasannya. Jadi, saya mohon, jangan ragu-ragu, Kapten._

_Salam dari Distrik Stohess. Eren Jaeger._

* * *

Kenapa … kenapa dirinya bisa ada di sini sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak menerima nasib dan bunuh diri saja dengan tenang? Kenapa dia harus memaksakan diri datang kalau kakinya saja separuh pincang untuk berjalan? Kenapa dia bisa semarah itu pada orang-orang Kepolisian?

Rivaille sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Cih, jadi benar," dia mendecih sendirian, mengulum senyum kaku, "aku memang mencintai bocah tak berguna itu."

"Rivaille, ya?"

Rivaille yang baru saja turun dari kudanya, menoleh. Mendapati seorang petinggi Pasukan Kepolisian—yang bahkan dia sendiri pun tak tahu namanya—berjalan mendekat. Memandangnya curiga.

"Kau datang untuk calon korbanmu?" Orang itu tertawa, menghembuskan asap rokok memenuhi udara, membuat Rivaille terbatuk pelan dan memalingkan wajah karena jijik. "Kau sudah tidak sabar mengeksekusi mantan anak asuhmu, hah?"

Rivaille, dengan tenang, menebaskan pedang panjang yang tadinya terselip di samping pinggangnya hingga membuat kepala si orang asing tergeletak begitu saja di pelataran markas kepolisian.

"Maaf, aroma nikotinmu sangat mengganggu," sang kapten berucap dingin, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam markas menggunakan pintu yang tadi digunakan si orang asing sebagai jalan untuk menghampiri dirinya. Kepala yang tergeletak tak lagi dihiraukan olehnya. "Dasar pasukan tidak berguna," desisnya, "selain takut berhadapan dengan Titan, ternyata mereka juga malas untuk menjaga keamanan markas mereka sendiri saat malam hari dan lebih memilih tidur mendengkur di atas ranjang. Memuakkan."

Ah, tidakkah kau justru mendapatkan keuntungan atas kenyataan itu, Rivaille?

* * *

Eren bergelung di atas pembaringannya yang terbuat dari papan kayu. Rantai di kedua pergelangan tangan membuatnya sama sekali tak leluasa bergerak. Mata hijau Eren memandang langit-langit yang penuh dengan sarang laba-laba beracun. Baginya, mungkin lebih baik dia mati saat ini juga disengat laba-laba daripada harus mati besok di tangan sang kapten …

… _yang dicintainya itu._

"Tidak bisa tidur karena gelisah memikirkan pantaskah kau masuk surga kalau mati besok, Jaeger?"

Eren terkejut, buru-buru duduk dari posisi berbaringnya, dan melihat Rivaille berdiri bersandar pada tembok sambil bersidekap, persis di depan sel tempatnya meringkuk. Mengingatkan Eren saat dirinya baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pria itu. Dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya.

"Katakan, bocah tak berguna," bahkan panggilan pria itu padanya masih belum berubah, "apa kau pikir aku akan diam saja membiarkanmu di sini sendirian menunggu ajal sebelum kau sempat mempertanggungjawabkan perasaan terlarang yang dengan kurang ajar kautunjukkan padaku?"

Eren menelan ludah dengan susah payah, seakan sebutir telur menyumbat tenggorokkan. Dia tidak tahu ingin berlutut, menyembah, meminta maaf, atau meminta Rivaille mendekat agar bisa menggenggam tangan laki-laki yang begitu dirindukannya itu.

"Kapten," Eren memutuskan untuk menjawab saja, menyembunyikan kegelisahan hatinya karena bingung harus bersikap apa di depan Rivaille. "Bagaimana Anda bisa masuk? Sendirian tanpa penjagaan?"

Rivaille mendecih, berjalan pelan mendekat ke jeruji Eren.

"Apa kau pikir Hanji dan Irvin saja yang boleh menjengukmu, bocah?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Kapten," Eren menggeleng, takut Rivaille salah paham. "Tapi … biasanya mereka berdua baru bisa menemui saya kalau dikawal oleh dua orang anggota kepolisian—"

"Aku juga dikawal," Rivaille menjawab tenang, "tadi, sebelum mereka membuat pedangku kotor dengan darah mereka." Rivaille mengangkat sebuah kunci kuningan tepat di depan hidung Eren dengan tangan kanannya, dan sebuah kunci borgol kecil dengan tangan kirinya. "Nyawa mereka adalah tiket untukku mendapatkan ini. Mari kita rayakan."

"Kapten," mulut Eren menganga. Tak percaya. Kenapa Kapten-nya bisa sesadis itu membunuh orang?

"Kapten Riv—" Belum sempat Eren meneruskan perkataannya, Rivaille membuka pintu jeruji besi itu dan menyeruak masuk. Tanpa basa-basi, pria yang lebih tua mendekap Eren dalam pelukan. Kemudian menciumnya ganas. Lengan Rivaille melingkari punggungnya, membuat Eren membeku di tempat seakan baru diguyur seonggok biang es.

"Sudah kubahayakan hidupku sendiri demi meloloskanmu dari dalam lambung raksasa perempuan itu, sudah kurelakan tidak melihatmu selama satu bulan hanya agar kau tak melihat seperti apa aku menderita menanti detik-detik eksekusimu, sudah kukotori pedangku dengan darah orang-orang tak berguna, dan sudah kurelakan aku dipanggil gila oleh teman-temanmu—" Rivaille berkata tersendat, perkataannya seperti tusukan pedang menghujam hati Eren, "apakah kau tetap akan meninggalkanku, bocah?"

"Hei bocah," Rivaille menggenggam wajah pria yang lebih muda di kedua belah tangannya. "Kalau besok kau mati, aku akan mati denganmu. Tapi kalau kau tetap hidup, berjanjilah untuk hidup denganku."

Eren tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kunjungan yang mendadak, pembukaan jeruji besi dan borgolnya yang mendadak, serta pernyataan Rivaille yang … _ingin hidup dengannya?_

Tiba-tiba Eren merasa, mati pun sepertinya dia tetap akan bahagia.

* * *

"Kapten," Eren yang melangkah mengikuti Rivaille, dengan tangan yang digenggam karena dipaksa mengikuti langkah kaki atasannya itu, mencoba untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas kebingungannya. "Sebenarnya kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanyanya pelan sekali.

Rivaille yang berjalan satu langkah di depan Eren, hanya menjawab sekenanya, "Pergi dari sini."

"Saya tahu, tapi—"

"Diamlah, bocah. Aku tahu di sini ada jalan menuju balkon."

"Tapi saya tidak membawa peralatan Manuver 3 Dimensi, saya tidak bisa kabur."

Rivaille menggenggam tangan Eren lebih kuat, dengan tekanan yang tak main-main, hanya agar bocah remaja itu diam dan menurut. Akhirnya, karena lelah tak mendapat jawaban, Eren memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya dan mengikuti Rivaille yang melangkah tanpa suara.

Sebuah balkon menganga di hadapan mereka menawarkan sebuah jalan keluar.

"Jangan banyak bergerak nanti, Jaeger. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau kau jatuh." Eren tidak membalas, dalam hati dia sebenarnya tahu, Kapten-nya lebih dari sekedar bertanggung jawab. Itu hanya gertakan kecil agar dia menurut dan tidak banyak berulah.

"Salah satu lenganmu lingkarkan ke pinggangku, yang satu lengan lagi lingkarkan di leher. Cepatlah, Jaeger. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Eren ingin menampar dirinya sendiri—_demi apa aku dan Kapten akan main gendong-gendongan?_

"Jaeger!" Rivaille membentak, "Jangan diam saja! Lekas lakukan! Ini perintah!"

"B-baik, Kapten!"

Eren akhirnya menuruti perintah Rivaille dan menggelayut di tubuh Rivaille seperti bayi koala. Rivaille dengan tenang menancapkan alat manuvernya pada dinding terdekat dari balkon itu, dan membawa Eren mengayun di udara, melarikan diri. Dalam beberapa detik Eren merasa kesulitan bernapas—takut jatuh, tentu saja. Namun makin lama dia makin terbiasa dan menikmati. Mungkin karena dia sudah …

… _percaya?_

"Hoi! Siapa di sana?"

Dor! Sebuah suara tembakan dari senjata laras panjang pasukan kepolisian meledakkan keheningan, bersamaan dengan suara pekikan Rivaille yang bagian belakang kakinya terkena tembakan itu.

Eren menjerit. Kait M3D yang dipasang Rivaille pada tembok terlepas sudah. Eren dan Rivaille jatuh bebas, tak kuasa melawan gravitasi. Darah menetes deras dari ketinggian, mengalir dari kaki sang kapten ke bawah seperti gerimis. Eren sudah tidak lagi berpikir untuk menangis. Dia hanya tidak mau Rivaille mati. Hanya itu.

"Tetap berpeganganlah padaku … Jangan lepaskan. Sampai kita jatuh … jangan lepaskan, Eren."

* * *

Mikasa menyusut peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya dengan sapu tangan. Matahari tengah hari membakar wilayah dalam Dinding Sina, tapi tidak menyurutkan semangat orang-orang untuk datang ke gedung pengadilan untuk melihat eksekusi mati sang manusia setengah Titan, Eren Jaeger. Melirik Hanji Zoe yang wajahnya sembab setelah habis kena gampar, dan Armin yang terus-menerus menggelayut sedih di lengan Jean, membuat Mikasa yakin ini memang hari perpisahan.

"Setidaknya kau tidak melihat perpisahan ini, Rivaille. Setidaknya kau tidur nyenyak di kamarmu sekarang. Tidak perlu melihat hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin kaulihat seumur hidup." Mikasa membatin, melayangkan pandangan kosong ke depan. "Dan aku tidak perlu melihat kau bunuh diri di ruangan ini juga."

Mikasa tahu dirinya memang tidak rela Eren dibunuh. Tapi dirinya juga tidak rela, jika Rivaille bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup menahan kesedihan atas kepergian Eren.

"Jalan, Jaeger!" Suara bentakan, membuat Mikasa berjengit. Setidaknya … setidaknya jangan ada tendangan hingga Eren berdarah … setidaknya jangan ada makian bahwa Eren adalah monster …

"Eren Jaeger-kun." Mikasa berani bersumpah, jika Darius Zackly sang hakim tertinggi yang baru datang itu langsung mengangkat tangan minta eksekusi terhadap Eren dilaksanakan, dia akan meninju wajah tua laki-laki itu detik ini juga. "Kupikir pengadilan hari ini akan berakhir dengan cepat dengan eksekusimu. Tapi, sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Mikasa merapatkan kedua belah tangannya, melirik Armin yang terlihat tegang di samping Jean.

"Apa benar, tadi malam kau berusaha kabur dari tahanan?" Darius berkata tenang, sama sekali tidak bernada menggertak. Pandangannya jatuh kepada Eren yang berlutut di lantai, dengan tangan terborgol dan dua prajurit dari kepolisian mengacungkan moncong senapan tepat di samping kepala Eren.

"Kau mencoba kabur dengan menggunakan peralatan maneuver tiga dimensi, benarkah begitu?"

Eren, tentu saja tak punya celah untuk berkelit, "Benar," ucapnya seperti berbisik.

"Jadi kau ingin melarikan diri dari eksekusi mati hari ini?"

Eren menunduk makin dalam, "Benar."

"Kau sudah melakukan pelanggaran berat, Jaeger-kun—"

"Biarkan aku masuk, kalian prajurit sial!"

"Rivaille!" Mikasa terpekik, membuat semua pandangan mengarah kepadanya—termasuk pandangan Armin dan Jean. "Kenapa dia bisa …"—sial, kalau begini, Eren akan dibunuh!

Eren tak menjawab pertanyaan sang hakim, dia memutar lehernya, menemukan Rivaille tengah memberontak dari kekangan pasukan kepolisan yang mengawalnya. Sebelah kakinya diperban. Kemeja putihnya yang kotor sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa sang kapten baik-baik saja.

"Kapten! Tolong jangan masuk! Anda bisa dibunuh!" Eren berteriak, sungguh dia cemas.

"Rivaille," Zackly berdeham, memeriksa wajah Rivaille yang tampak gusar. "Jadi kau datang karena sudah siap mengeksekusi bawahanmu ini, bukan? Semoga perkiraanku tidak salah."

"Akan kueksekusi kalian semua, dasar manusia-manusia kurang ajar."

"Rivaille!" Hanji yang berada di bangku penonton, seakan tidak percaya dengan keadaan Rivaille yang sungguh di luar dugaan—sama sekali tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. "Kalau kau datang untuk membunuh Eren … aku tidak akan pernah—"

"Dia berusaha melarikan Eren Jaeger tadi malam!" perkataan Nile Dawk—yang entah dia mendapat laporan dari mana—membuat semua manusia yang berada di dalam ruang pengadilan itu berjengit tak percaya. Kecuali Irvin—tentu saja. Dia tahu seperti apa dalamnya perasaan Rivaille pada Eren.

Darius Zackly memandang Rivaille seolah memandang seorang pengkhianat. "Rivaille, benarkah itu?"

Rivaille tak menjawab, dia justru menoleh pada rekannya, si perempuan berkacamata tebal yang sejak tadi menyusut ingus dan air mata, "Hanji, kau bilang aku datang untuk membunuh Eren?" tanyanya keheranan. Hanji mengangguk berkali-kali sambil masih menggulirkan air mata.

"Aku. Membunuh. Eren? Untuk apa?" Rivaille masih bertanya. Sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Hak atas Jaeger sejak dia bergabung pada Pasukan Pengintai ada padamu," Zackly mencoba meluruskan, membungkam suara riuh dari hadirin yang saling berbisik-bisik—tapi keras—dengan teman di samping kanannya. "Kau boleh membimbingnya, menjaganya, dan hak untuk membunuhnya juga ada padamu. Tidak ada yang berani membunuhnya karena kami telah berjanji menyerahkan tanggung jawab atas Eren Jaeger kepadamu, Rivaille."

Mikasa memalingkan wajah, muak—seandainya saja si pendek bodoh itu meminum kopinya dan tidur sampai sekian waktu lamanya, tentu Eren akan selamat. Dasar bodoh!

"Kupikir hak itu sudah hilang … karena Eren sudah dikeluarkan dari Pasukan Pengintai," Rivaille menggumam, menatap lantai. Tampak dia sedang berpikir. "Jadi," wajahnya terangkat lagi, menatap sang hakim tertinggi, "eksekusi mati terhadap Eren tidak akan dilakukan jika tidak ada aku, begitukah?"

Darius Zackly mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Tanggung jawab penuh terhadapnya telah kami berikan padamu, Rivaille."

"Begitu …," Rivaille bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah, senyum penuh kemenangan tersungging samar di bibirnya yang tipis. Mata hitamnya berkilat memandang ke segala penjuru. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Mikasa berteriak tertahan, begitu pula dengan Armin. Jean menunduk. Tak berani menatap ke depan. Irvin menahan lengan Hanji yang sudah bersumpah-sumpah akan menaburi ranjang Rivaille dengan kalajengking. Reiner dan Berthold berpandangan, wajah mereka memucat. Krista menangis di pelukan Ymir, sementara Connie bersusah payah menahan Sasha yang mendadak jatuh pingsan karena takut.

Hanya Eren Jaeger satu-satunya yang masih tenang pada detik itu.

"Mati pun, rasanya aku akan tetap bahagia."

"Berikan aku alat pemenggal itu." Rivaille berjalan ke depan Eren yang berlutut, menunduk, tak memandangnya. Sebuah pisau panjang mirip pedang milik Rivaille yang biasa digunakannya untuk menyembelih Titan, dan kemarin digunakannya untuk memenggal beberapa kepala anggota kepolisian, teracung persis di depan wajah Eren. "Kau bocah tidak berguna, Jaeger."

Eren harus menahan diri untuk tidak menangis saat benda itu teracung tepat di depan matanya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk orang yang kau cintai," perintah Rivaille. Eren menunduk, air matanya jatuh sudah. Bukan, dia bukan takut kalau sayap kematian akan segera memeluk dirinya. Dia hanya takut, berpisah dari … _orang yang akan membunuhnya?_

"Selamat tinggal," akhirnya suara Eren terpecah, di sela-sela tangisan memilukan, "Kapten Rivaille."

Eren mematikan seluruh inderanya, bersiap untuk mengalami pencabutan nyawa.

Satu detik, dua detik. Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tiga detik.

Rivaille memaksa wajahnya yang tertunduk untuk menengadah, mencium bibirnya.

Kemudian lelaki itu ambruk ke pelukan Eren.

"Kapten?" Eren terkejut, darah sudah menggenangi lantai. Membanjir di kaki telanjangnya. "Kapten Rivaille …" Eren bersusah payah mencabut benda tajam yang menembus tepat di jantung Rivaille. "Mikasa! Armin! Komandan Irvin! Hanji-san! Siapa saja! Tolong aku!" Eren berteriak, frustasi. Irvin bergegas meloncat dan membantunya mencabut benda itu. Begitupula Mikasa yang langsung turun dan memeluk Eren, dia tak tega memandang Rivaille yang jelas sudah mati.

"Eren …," Mikasa menenangkan Eren. Suara orang-orang di dalam ruang pengadilan sudah riuh rendah. Kebingungan. Tidak siap dengan apa yang terjadi. "Dia sudah mati, Eren. Rivaille sudah mati!"

Hanji datang dan menarik Eren dari genangan darah. "Mikasa, Armin, Jean! Lekas bawa dia pergi!" perintahnya. Mikasa menurut, Armin dan Jean juga bersiap. Mereka bertiga menyeret Eren keluar dari ruangan itu. Untunglah, tidak ada yang peduli saat sang terdakwa dibawa lari, karena semua orang masih ribut dengan kejadian bunuh diri mendadak yang dilakukan oleh Rivaille.

"Lepaskan!" Eren meronta diantara cengkeraman teman-temannya yang susah payah membawanya pergi. "Kalian kurang ajar! Kekasihku mati dan aku malah kalian larang melihatnya!? Kalian teman macam apa!? Armin! Mikasa! Jean!"

"Diamlah, monyet!" Jean membentak. "Diamlah dan menurut saja! Kau sangat merepotkan!"

"Kau yang diam, muka kuda! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin melihat Kapten Rivaille!"

"Dia sudah mati! Kau hanya akan melihat mayat!" Mikasa berkata dengan berapi-api. "Lebih baik sekarang kau turuti kami! Kami ingin menyelamatkanmu!"

"Eren …," Armin yang paling kalem memandang mata Eren yang sudah digenangi air mata. "Kapten melakukan itu agar kau tetap hidup … Hanya dia yang boleh membunuhmu, Eren. Dan tanpa dia kau tidak akan dibunuh … Mengertilah, beliau sudah melakukan semuanya sejauh itu. Tugasmu adalah mempertahankan hidupmu, Eren. Jangan sampai pengorbanan Kapten Rivaille untukmu kau sia-siakan."

Eren membeku, otaknya mendadak terasa berhenti dan dia lupa caranya menangis.

_Rivaille …_

_Rivaille …_

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Ere—" Langkah kaki Mikasa terhenti saat melihat saudara angkatnya yang masih tertidur dengan sekujur tubuh penuh luka itu mengigau. Tak perlu menajamkan pendengaran untuk sekedar mengetahui siapa yang dipanggil-panggil Eren dalam tidurnya.

"Dua sendok kopi, satu sendok gula, tanpa krim dan susu—tidakkah kau bisa mengingatnya?" Eren menangis dalam tidurnya, namun bibirnya melengkungkan senyum manis.

"Kita … akan bertemu lagi, kan?"

Mikasa menutup pintu kamar Eren perlahan. Kemudian pergi tanpa suara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rivaille."

* * *

Ini apa ya? Bahkan genre-nya pun saya bingung, ini angst apa tragedy ya? Saya nggak punya niatan apa-apa, saya cuma seneng sama RiRen, ituuu aja. Apakah ada yg berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak?


End file.
